infractus_worldbuildingfandomcom-20200213-history
Infractus Worldbuilding Wiki
Welcome This is a private worldbuilding wiki for the world of Infractus . It will document the different races, locations, history, notable people and supernatural abilities for that world. World name ideas: Wogun, Abath, Materia General Info Infractus is the name of the shattered god of the sun, who sacrificed his own body to create the thirteen legendary weapons that his prophets, the Lightbringers wield. This was centuries ago, and so far, only seven of these spears have found their mark. The world is still in its eternal state of war - dragons against gods, demons against man and giants. Occassionally, leaders on either side of the war fall, but those occassions can be decades if not centuries apart, and by the time the next leader falls, another will have already risen to replace the old loss. Will this stalemate ever end, or will the war continue on for eternity? Only time will tell. INFO: Some of those are just cool names I thought of and might not even have anything in mind for. :) * Races of Infractus ** Dragons ** Gods ** Giants ** Demons ** Undead ** Mortals *** Humans *** Dwarves *** Elves ** Fey * Locations ** The Free World The Free World is what the humans, giants and gods call their home. Believing themselves to be the bastion of all that is good and holy, some of these lands residents have taken to call it the Kingdom of Sunlight as well, after the king of the gods, Infractus. Once spanning the whole world, the free world has now been reduced to a fraction of its size, not even encompassing the whole of Wogun - the mainland - anymore. It's center lies in the city of Aevum, the capital of Cresce. There, from the Tower of Sunlight, the gods reign, with Infractus (also known as Sol) as their head. Due to the war, the free world is anything but safe though, and the threat of the dragons forces those living in it to form mega-cities, as they can't afford to defend themselves otherwise. However, with a common enemy, the conflicts between factions in this part of the world are minimized at least. *** Cresce **** Aevum (the eternal city) ***** Tower of Sunlight / Tower of the Sun / Tower of Dawn / Tower of the Gods **** Citadel of Moonlight ** Demon Wastes The Demon Wastes are tracts of land that have fallen solely into the hands of the demons, with no draconic masters ruling over them, and with no humans, giants or gods calling it their domain anymore (excluding any slaves taken, of course). Most of these lands are rotten and hostile to life, with little else but the demons themselves living there - deathless and nourished solely by the corruption they themselves spread over the land. However, some of these lands still hold value, whether through old relics buried in them, or, more rarely, by still being hospitable land. The demons value these lands greatly though, and are unwilling to give them up, because they are the only place where they can live without the oppression of their draconic masters. However, should the war be won by the dragons, that freedom would of course end rather quickly. *** Hell's Canyon *** Midnight Woods *** Deadlands *** The Royal Hunting Grounds ** Kingdom of the Dragons The Kingdom of the Dragons is beautiful and vast, raw, untamed nature for the most part. With no use (and infact, a disdain) for most aspects of civilization, the dragons let nature reclaim what they have taken back from the mortals and the fools that dare to call themselves gods. Ruins of long forgotten ages litter these lands, buried under centuries, if not millenia of decay, likely to never be discovered again. Dragons are solitary creatures, and if they meet, it is either for the purpose of breeding (which is entirely pragmatic), or for strategic purposes, if an attack is being planned. The prime locations for these meetings are the cliffs of World's End, and the mountaintop known as the Peak of Eternity. Only rarely do they meet elsewhere, and it is currently unknown for which purpose they do so. Some believe that the dragons themselves have a strange religion and holy places, however, communication with them is near impossible, as they are hostile to all other races, even the demons - which they have merely oppressed, and use as tools. It shouldn't need to be said, but trying to enter the Kingdom of Dragons as anything but one of them is a death sentence. *** World's End *** Peak of Eternity *** The Golden City *** Shore of Beginnings *** Tomb of Fallen Heroes ** Vassal Kingdoms Not wishing to taint their own lands with the stink of the demons, the dragons designated certain plots of land to be vassal states, where the demons may live and do as they please with the remaining mortals. In exchange for that freedom, the demons must serve the dragons in the war and be willing to leave their home whenever the dragons wish to lay claim to it, or need its residents elsewhere for any reason. For most demons, this is a great deal. After all, they would rather take existing as slaves over not existing at all, and so they happily fulfill their role, delighting in any torment they may inflict on whatever enemies the dragons assign to them. * History ** As told by the Gods' side ** As told by the Dragons' side ** Objectively * Important Factions ** Lightbringers ** Dragon Hunters ** The King's Chosen Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse